


【利艾】在851年

by fairyfox1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, lan - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox1111/pseuds/fairyfox1111
Summary: 在851年，利威尔和艾伦之间别人都不知道的事情，时间线跟原作略有出入
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	【利艾】在851年

上

一望无际的灰色砖体上多了一个人，看上去分外突兀。是艾伦，站在高墙上一动不动，没穿立体机动装置，风吹得正猛，韩吉在远方冲他大喊大叫，十六岁男孩没有任何反应，只顾极目眺望，就像巨木之森已经不在那里。

就像望着海的另一边。

钢索划出弧线，利威尔顺手将他拎下玛利亚之壁，跟拎只猫一样轻松。在艾伦的有生之年里，无论他如何拔高，利威尔拎他始终如此轻易，艾伦是一根会呼吸的芦苇，细长，轻巧，看上去易折却韧性十足，长着刮手的毛刺。

他松开男孩的衣服，把他放在巨壁脚下，“没听见吗？”他问，“韩吉那喇叭似的大嗓门。”

“您这样一说我想我应该听见了，”艾伦温顺地回答，“不用在意，那并不危险，就算我不小心掉下去，也死不了。”

“不要受无谓的伤，给我适可而止。”利威尔眯起眼睛，艾伦收到他的威胁，稍许缩起肩膀，利威尔知道那是退缩的下意识反应，还算像样，他想，还管得住这个小崽子。

艾伦·耶格尔也许已经不能用“小崽子”来称呼，认真来说的话。十五岁的时候，他的确像狼崽一样凶猛，狗崽一样烦人，利威尔经过负责带他那段不长的时间，甚至由此理解了几分凯尼当年对自己的厌烦。

世上没有不烦人的小孩，小孩本来也应该烦人，尤其是这个年纪。

艾伦却与年纪背道而驰，日渐安静，不再烦人。至少利威尔没再怎么听到他暴躁地大喊大叫，也没再听到他大笑或哭泣。

艾伦身上有种突出的矛盾性，争强好胜但说哭就哭，眼泪来得奇快。在前利威尔班里，男孩变不出巨人要哭，晚上睡觉反省要哭，人人都认为艾伦因为怕利威尔而压力过剩，韩吉私下劝他别那么吓人，他将此话还给韩吉。“你天天变态一样折磨他，指不定那小鬼怕你还是怕我。”他说。

众人很快发现哭只是艾伦的必要情绪反应，不挑人，连三笠·阿克曼都不会特意关注艾伦的哭泣，旁人就更不必在意。

一旦司空见惯，不再动辄掉泪的艾伦仿佛失去了某种标志性的装饰，让利威尔很不适应。他和他的舅舅对带孩子都没什么兴趣，但带过的孩子毕竟会不一样，至少利威尔觉得不一样。

他察觉到艾伦长高了一点，男孩四肢纤长，连手指也细长得过分，看骨架类型将来会长得很高。让·基尔希斯坦那小鬼比艾伦更离谱，身高已经接近埃尔文，在铁路开建那天，被让投下的影子从头到脚遮住，利威尔瞬间居然错觉埃尔文回来了。

如果他能回来，许多事将变得容易，利威尔想，他有办法让孩子们更好些，让所有人更好些。小鬼们习惯了战斗，精于此道，也越来越厌倦，他们是士兵，死在战场上也是死得其所，埃尔文无法改变局面，但至少他应该更擅长对付这个世界。

真正的世界，埃尔文没能看见，艾伦和剩下的人正引领其他人走向那里。利威尔无法断言好坏，有时他感到回到了地下街，对处境深恶痛绝，对未来不抱指望，当他产生怀疑的念头时他总忍不住审视艾伦，仿佛艾伦才是怀疑的起点。

他的目光回到艾伦身上，这孩子在单独面对他时从不走神，盯着他一言不发，绿眼睛明亮湿润，利威尔总会据此想起猫的眼睛，恰巧艾伦走路也像是猫无声无息。

“你刚才在上面看什么？”

“大概是看马莱吧。”艾伦含糊应付，却让利威尔无言以对。

确信艾伦的头发是今晨刚洗的，他抬手按在他脑袋上，示意跟他走，男孩顺从地跟上，保持着他带他那段时间里习惯的距离。

艾伦没有多问他们为什么去露丝大道，那是一条在马莱俘虏的帮助下新修的阔气街道，路面铺设着从墙外荒野开采出来的特殊石料，每块表面都有墨水在水中洇开般的花纹。街道两边是漂亮气派的店铺，鳞次栉比，空气里总有香水味，食物的香气也不是集市上的那般粗粝，利威尔带他走进一家两层的服装店，买了外套、衬衣和长裤，艾伦注意到这些布料柔软的衣服大大超出了小个子兵长的尺寸。

赶在错过饭点前，他们来到一家招牌上装饰着紫藤花的餐馆，利威尔给艾伦要了烤牛肉、凉拌蔬菜和奶油卷。与大多数同龄人不同，艾伦饭量不大，对肉类兴趣有限，填满奶油和水果碎的点心他倒是很喜欢。“小孩子的口味。”利威尔评价，他自己没有要甜点，而是多点了一份煎鸭胸肉，将一半分给艾伦。

“我吃不下那么多……”只消瞥一眼利威尔，艾伦识相地把盘子拖到自己面前，他谈不上喜欢鸭肉，也不讨厌，可以一试，厨师的手艺很好，他尝了一片，眼睛亮了起来。

“在希干西纳的时候，爸爸带回家过野鸭，不是他打的，是别人送给他的，我很想养那只野鸭，但爸爸说它受伤了养不活。我很不开心，妈妈烧好后我不肯吃，直到晚上饿了去厨房，发现三笠给我留了一小碟，那是我吃过的最好吃的鸭肉，就像现在这个味道。”

利威尔第一次听他说起看海之外的幼年往事，“也许厨师是你家乡来的，从845年开始，希干西纳人到处都有。”

“是啊，我也是那样离开的。”艾伦往自己碗里里舀了一勺蘑菇汤。

“如果没有那件事，你一样会离开，艾伦，你不会一直待在原地，一定会走出第一步。”

顿了顿，利威尔又说：“你总会去墙壁的另一边，另一边才有你的未来。”

“是我们的未来，兵长。”艾伦将一绺碍事的碎发别到耳后，“我说过吧，有时我能看到一点未来的碎片，就像打碎的玻璃，只是组装不到一块儿，您一定想知道我看见了胜利还是失败，可惜我不知道。”

利威尔并没有继续谈论这个话题，尽管他巴不得艾伦全数交出碎片，而且确信艾伦仍有一些隐瞒。

他猜艾伦只会说那些众人能接受的，不能接受的部分只要不说出来，就可以装作不会发生，这可能也是艾伦变得沉默的原因。

照理说，此等大事不能听之任之。可是战争让人快速成长，眼界开阔后，急躁的情绪自然随之淡化，即便定型的三十多岁男人也不例外，利威尔磨炼出了耐性，不再执着于纠正艾伦的任性。艾伦太小了，还不到他一半年纪，没法认真计较太多。

艾伦需要时间，时间是利威尔宽容的来源，艾伦只剩七年，必须重复父亲的命运，即便是在这个粪坑一样的世界，这命运也过于残忍。

回去的路上，利威尔把那套衣服递给艾伦，艾伦非常吃惊，一时间说不出话来，很快地，男孩露出久违的笑容，开心程度仅次于猫误上渔船。“不过，我还穿不到这个尺码，”他没有推脱，有些害羞，“早知道我就在店里试一试。”

“不准挑三拣四，”利威尔说，“你这个年纪会长得很快，等你发现袖子裤腿变短的时候，你就能穿了。”

“那么多谢了，无缘无故收兵长的礼物不太好，啊……我来帮您料理内务怎么样？”

话是这样说，小鬼将纸袋紧紧抱在怀里，看上去并不在乎他的回答。到底只是个孩子，利威尔笑了笑，再次轻轻抚摸了男孩光滑的棕发。

851年是一个比以往任何年份更接近流水的时间长度，义勇兵和战俘登上恶魔之岛，这块土地开始前所未有的高速运转。851年的似水流年所指的水并非一去不返的河流，而是潮汐涨退，反复无常，风浪滔天与明镜澄澈共存的海。

“我想到一件事，”在海边，艾伦没头没尾地说，“上次说的答谢，至今还没做。”

利威尔想了两秒才想起艾伦一个月前说的回报。“我有勤务兵，本人也没死，”他说，“不必了，有帮我做事的工夫不如找地方把头发剪了，不挡眼睛吗？”

“啊，我觉得还蛮好看，三笠也说好看。”艾伦伸出食指和中指捏住一撮刘海模拟剪刀，“这边稍微剪短一点是可以的，待会我自己就能剪——兵长觉得不好看吗，我的头发。”

“倒不是难看。”相反，艾伦挺漂亮，有着端丽而尖锐的美貌，利威尔不止一次听到那些“艾伦·耶格尔……长得倒是不错”的窃窃私语，满脑子只有巨人、驱逐的本人以前应该对此毫无认知，相关意识现在方才苏醒。

“那么兵长不如习惯我好了，”艾伦说，“让最近都开始留胡子了，除了兵长一直没变，所有人都在变。说起来，再过个四五年后我应该会变老很多，会很难看，那时候要找个长得可爱的人来接替我啊。”

真是糟透了的玩笑，艾伦，你说笑话的本事跟你砍巨人的本事差不多，别以为别人都忘了你第一次上战场就被吃了，要是它没有把你囫囵吞下而是咬碎了你的脊椎，一切就是另一回事，你会成为850年呛人的骨灰，托罗斯特纪念碑上的名字，没有人会真的记住你是谁，记住你的人也将相继赴死，灰尘与灰尘如何对话可不是我了解的事情。

艾伦继续他的玩笑：“我前几天跟104的同期提起过继承我巨人的事，无论如何，我是不会给他们的，也不会给团长，找个我不认识又靠得住的可怜家伙好了，像我一样总是疯狂地想着外面的事情的家伙。”

“这样你就会满足了吗，艾伦。”

“您说的满足，是什么意思？”艾伦歪着头看他，过长的头发在微风中翘起几绺，使他看上去比平时要稚气，事实上，他本来就是个外貌符合年龄的孩子，只不过由于沉静以及巨人的缘故，坐在一群老家伙中间也不显得突兀。

“是说你自从见过海后，总是一脸便秘表情的意思。”利威尔没好气地说，艾伦习惯了他的粗鲁，低着头没有反驳，脚尖不断挖着沙滩，堆起一小堆潮湿的沙子，“啊，如果是她就好了。”男孩没头没尾地说，利威尔没有追问她是谁。

“不要玩这么脏的东西。”他喝光瓶中的水，带上艾伦走向马匹。  
中  
春夏之交是帕拉迪岛最美丽的时期，调查兵们闲暇时常去女王的牧场，利威尔看见艾伦、三笠和阿尔敏坐在树下采盛开的车轴草编花环，阿尔敏编得最精致，掺入蒲公英、菊苣和鸢尾花，“这个要送给希斯特利亚。”萨莎和科尼跑来企图打搅他们时，金发男孩高高举起花环嚷嚷。城市里长大的让根本不会编，急得转来转去，最灵巧的萨莎好心地给他编了一个。

小鬼们一人戴一个花环往女王居所去了，这类喧闹的活动艾伦不常参加，但在的时候看上去蛮开心。艾伦他们三个跟希斯特利亚一样无父无母，对孤儿而言，同期间的情谊尤为宝贵——利威尔纠正自己，艾伦可算不上孤儿了，虽说比是更糟。

完成探望女王和拜访匹克西斯的例行事务，再处理完一些杂务，利威尔回到新修葺的总部办公室，里面设施齐全，他已然习惯了在这里工作到半夜洗个澡睡一觉，偶尔在卧室就寝，早起工作，周而复始。

他的地盘从未有过闯入者，这个傍晚特例突然出现，艾伦在外间沙发上规规矩矩坐着，勤务兵显然未能尽职，下班前没把小鬼撵走，或是压根没看见。利威尔以为艾伦不小心睡着了，但起身迎接他的男孩脸上没有一丝睡意。

“从希斯特利亚那里回来得太晚了，您可以收留我吗？”

士兵宿舍只隔一条街，离宵禁尚早，利威尔皱眉，拿不准小鬼的意图。

“女王让我给您带来一些红茶。”艾伦站起来，拎起系着红丝带的纸盒示意。

女王的红茶既不需要让艾伦捎带，艾伦也不必如此重视。利威尔的视线从纸盒移向男孩，一言不发，艾伦有些不自在地放下盒子。

“我今天想起了一些事情，是巨人的记忆，已经汇报给团长了。”艾伦边拆开茶叶上的缎带边顾自说着，“您要听听吗？说不定会有用。”

“艾伦。”

利威尔不耐烦地挥手：“你不是来跟我报告的，究竟什么事？”

玻璃珠似的眼珠转了转，“整理内务。”

“胡说八道，这是早上我自己整的，你一粒灰都没动。”

两个人面面相觑，有那么一刻利威尔怀疑艾伦是不是被其他人占据了躯壳。斜阳余晖行将散尽，照进双瞳波光流转，陌生的眼神打量着他，是进击的巨人？情报中代号“枭”的男人？但只在一瞬，艾伦眼中那种惯常的、被让形容为急着去死的底色回来了，是艾伦，大概是“那个时期”的错，小鬼比什么都不懂的时期更烦人，胆量又与日俱增，自知漏洞百出却厚着脸皮全无退缩的意思。

“好吧，那大概就是……”艾伦拨了一下耳前的碎发，找到新的借口，“之前许愿的答谢您吧。”

说这话时男孩已经起身贴近了他，艾伦和平常哪里不大一样呢，嘴上涂了润唇膏，衣服不是早上利威尔看到的那身，新洗的头发光滑柔顺，与配给品香味迥异的沐浴露味从衣袖下露出的手腕处幽幽弥散。

牡丹和清新的草叶，以及水雾的气味。

利威尔的两道细眉几乎打了个结，后退一步好拉开跟小鬼之间过近的距离，艾伦应该红着脸结结巴巴道歉然后火速跑远免得挨踹，如果他这么做了，利威尔就原谅他。

艾伦上前一步，胸脯几乎挨上他，“兵长。”艾伦直视他的眼睛，试探性地慢慢说道，气音拖得很长，继而又重复了一次，就像第一次听说这个职务。

熟悉利威尔的男孩全然读懂男人脸上不易觉察的困惑，烦躁和怀疑，不是怀疑他所理解的状况，是怀疑男孩本身。每个人都会低估艾伦·耶格尔，艾伦想，但你应该相信我才对。

利威尔毫不掩饰尖利的审视，“找我投怀送抱的人多了去了，”他抱起双臂直盯着小鬼，“这之中有你可够怪的。”

“啊，长官跟士兵之间这种事很多吧，兵长的意思是性别不对，换成三笠或萨莎就不那么怪了吗？”艾伦平静地再度将碎发别到耳后，利威尔突然想到这也许类似于鸟类炫耀羽毛，是在提醒对方自己的美的意思。

“更怪，混账小鬼。”

利威尔的嫌弃并不总等于发怒，艾伦很清楚。

“那么，您都接受吗，只要不讨厌的话，都可以的吗？”

“你看我像是什么人都睡吗，艾伦？”

艾伦笑了，“不是，”他粲然一笑时，还是那个刚披上自由之翼斗篷的天真少年，“您应该很挑剔，但是，起码我很干净。”

他想了想，补充道：“各种意义上的干净。”

“要是你以为凭这点东西就能吸引我就大错特错了。”利威尔伸手，轻轻搭在他手臂上把他推开，“毛都没长齐的小崽子，我是不知道你为什么扭曲到找上我，不过让我明确告诉你，我对你没兴趣。”

“我不这么想。”

艾伦又向前一小步，将男人习于握刀的手按在自己胸口：“我确定我多少能让您有点兴趣，而您。”

他望着那双蓝眼睛稍作停顿，“您是唯一让我有兴趣的人，跟别人我做不到，只有您可以，怎样，对您来说很简单，我不会要求您喜欢我，没有的事，我一丁点要求也没有。”

“艾伦，你最好趁没挨揍赶紧给我滚出这里，我可不管你是不是救世主。”

“在您面前我只是艾伦，兵长，您为什么非要拒绝呢，我不讨人厌，又不用担心我怀孕，那您可就要上军事法庭了，可我保证不会。”

这小鬼甚至眨了眨眼装作风趣，愈发挨近了若即若离，穷尽一切勾引，将拙劣伪装成游刃有余，不知上哪儿学来的，军队里可学不到这些伎俩，难不成是去逛了地下街，利威尔啼笑皆非。

可艾伦的自信自有来由，他是宝贵的，利威尔为他付出得太多，血与骨，同僚与朋友，期待与绝望，犹如无尽的深渊，即便付出再多，走到今日，他也不知道艾伦能不能担负起那个沉重的未来，因为艾伦本身是个谜，怪物，英雄，孩子糅合成一个人，后两者于他而言毫无吸引力，只有怪物还不赖。

他尽可以撵走艾伦，但怪物与地下街的他拥有相同的眼神，怪物会一而再再而三地伸出爪子，犹如他从未停止仰望地下街出口的天空。

“过来。”利威尔说，走向里侧卧室的门。

赤裸的少年与卧室的灯光融合，轮廓比穿着衣服看上去更淡薄，仿佛模糊了一部分线条，与床单合为一体。艾伦拥有士兵应有的肌肉，腰和大腿却不该这般纤细。他的肩膀宽了一些，有了成年的雏形，皮肤倒是超常的细腻，全身几乎没有什么毛发，像座瓷器，是十六岁应有的青春。

这会儿怪物又变回孩子，含羞带怯，不敢抬眼看对面的长官，好在他也不必去看，“转过去。”利威尔指挥道，“跪下，手肘撑床，屁股抬高。”

艾伦依言等待了一阵，一根涂上了某种液体的手指戳进他体内转动，既谈不上痛苦，当然也不存在什么乐趣。艾伦没动，第二根手指也戳了进来，这次有点疼，他还是没动，也没有其他表示。

既然不反对，那就是允许，利威尔不费吹灰之力将艾伦一手按住，几乎将他的上身压进床铺。在力量压制下男孩明显瑟缩了，他不予理会，既重又深地直插进去，艾伦尖叫，赤裸的后背汗如雨下。

利威尔没有为此多停一秒，“艾伦，”他冷冷地说，“疼就自己学着适应，我可告诉你，越紧张越疼。”

没什么特别，利威尔很清楚雏儿在床上大多如此，即便怪物也不特别，没过两分钟艾伦开始低泣，这同样不特别，甚至有些无聊。艾伦很久没哭，总会再哭的，只是没想到是在这个莫名其妙的场合，妈的。

带过的孩子到底是有些不同，利威尔想起自己的这条结论，愈发意兴阑珊。

“后悔还来得及。”他退出去，“穿好衣服回去，我会忘掉这事。”

艾伦似乎回到了十五岁，只管哭自己的，谁也劝不好的欠揍小鬼。利威尔尴尬地半硬着坐在床沿等他哭完，耐性将近耗尽。“疼……”艾伦额头抵着哭湿的床单，嗓音沙哑绵软，“请您不要故意欺负我。”

“别撒娇了，回去吧，那个茶也送给你，给我喝了醒醒脑。”

“不行。”毕竟是士兵，看似失去力气的艾伦以出人意料的敏捷爬起来，把没防备的利威尔抱了个满怀，“至少亲我一下，总不能连兵长的床都上过了，却连吻都没吻过，请不要故意欺负我。”他固执地重复。

这要求不算过分，温热的呼吸近在咫尺，利威尔捏住他小小的下巴，亲了一下他抱怨的嘴。  
“满意了？”

话一出口他就知道不对，它听上去像是调情，违背了他的本意。

“不行。”果然，艾伦第二次说，右手甚至大胆地按在利威尔后脑上将他压向自己，主动凑近了嘴唇。

男孩毫无章法，唇上沾满咸涩的泪水，在面前渴求已久的唇上乱亲一气，空着的左手往他背上乱摸。利威尔恼火不已却无计可施，他已经错过了打小鬼一顿的时机，总不能把小鬼推下床让他一路回去哭到人尽皆知，艾伦绝对做得出，大人是不能跟着他丢人的。

一个真正的亲吻，也不是多难。他扯着艾伦过长的头发迫使他退开，帮思春的小鬼一个忙，教导式地去吮薄薄的上唇，乘他想呼吸的时候把舌尖探进去。

也许没人告诉过艾伦亲吻会用上舌头，他彻底僵住了，利威尔灵巧的舌头游过他不知如何是好的齿列和上颚，绕着他的舌头滑动。艾伦颤抖了一下，捉住利威尔放在他肩上的左手。

军人的手摸起来不可能光滑，多年行伍生涯在上面留下不少茧和细小的疤痕。艾伦修复过的手指平滑得像河底的卵石，又足够温软，他像是决意抚平所见的疤痕，甚至肯主动舍弃利威尔的嘴唇，转而专注研究他本应熟悉的手，从手腕开始逐寸亲吻，连指甲都不放过。可能是不知如何表达怜惜，他将中指指尖含进口中，模仿利威尔吮他舌头的动作。

他不懂其中的暗示，利威尔被他吮了两下就立即抽回手：“好了，快回去。”

艾伦觉得他的语气变得有些温柔。

“不。”艾伦握住他的双手放在自己腰上，“从十五岁的时候我就想要您，您不会让我想到二十三岁，对吧，我不是来寻开心的，您可以欺负我，做任何事都可以，唯一不可以的是什么都不做。”

利威尔发觉自己低估了小鬼脑内的旖旎春梦，他无法反对，更不能禁止他自己成为别人春梦的主题，艾伦也不可能是唯一的那个，只是艾伦不会自然地待到春梦已尽长成大人，说不定不会有十七岁。

艾伦盯着卧室米色的天花板，确定自己正变得湿润，陌生的湿度与热度齐齐到来，是由于带茧的指腹在他内里灵巧地按压，他搞不懂男人如何藏起的指甲。握刀的手掌握情欲同样熟练，在这双手和手的主人那里，他的身体将不再有秘密。

“您真漂亮。”艾伦浑身发烫，在利威尔身下柔软地舒展，手掌搭上上司的额头，肌肤相触之处汗水交融。他抚摸利威尔前额的碎发，湿漉漉的短发在指间绕出无数个烦恼的卷，“每次看见您，心跳都会变快。”接着掠过精巧的眉弓，狭长的眼角，挺直的小巧鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇，艾伦着迷地，贪婪地抚摸，好似要用眼睛和手指重塑一个利威尔专门给他自己。

利威尔任他端详：“我如果不好看，就不会有那么多人跑来勾引我。”

“那倒未必，您是人类最强……”艾伦说不出话了，几次浅浅的试探后，利威尔完整地推进他体内，他依然紧张，但这次没多痛。利威尔直起腰给他几秒适应，艾伦好奇地盯着交合处，确认他们真的嵌在一起，眼睛里充满惊奇。

“我没见过……没想到过。”男孩喃喃自语，利威尔猜他在讲所谓的未来碎片。“那不重要，艾伦，”他开始慢慢前后摇晃，“你只需要体验，不管未来是什么，它是你创造的。”

艾伦半闭双眼轻喘，他在性爱方面算不上有天赋，不会无师自通，幸亏利威尔指引得当，下面忽快忽慢忽深忽浅的无规律刺激和不时落在颈间的轻吻让他渐入佳境，攀上天梯，陌生的愉悦层层堆积。这次一切都对，他环住身上男人的脖子，对，他模糊地赞叹，兵长果然是可靠的大人，给出他想要的柔情，让他堕入一场连绵不绝的细雨。

暴风骤雨毫无预兆地降临，艾伦还不知道其中的关窍，慌乱地拔高声线，化作一串短促的娇声尖叫，“不，”他抗拒地扭动，绷直双腿，指尖在利威尔背上打滑，“这个，不行。”

教他听话不必言传只需身教，利威尔托起他的腰，快且深地连续抽插了十几个来回，全然陌生的酥麻感像条蛇游出艾伦的身体，又反过来将他吞噬，注入麻痹全身的毒液，他只好断断续续地抽泣。

“还疼？”

艾伦双目失神，过了一阵才回话，答非所问，“我好像……到了。”

灯光下艾伦的小腹溅上一大片白亮的滑腻。毕竟是十六岁，高潮这么轻易，利威尔想，接着又想到，艾伦刚刚在他的床上失去了童贞。

瞧我这是在干什么呀，他叹道，俯身亲吻这个过于莽撞闯过来的孩子，不去在意会沾上什么。艾伦伸出手臂将他抱紧，心如击鼓，直接传入他的胸腔。

“还算是欺负你吗？”

“不是。”

“有点舒服吧？”

“不是有点，是从没这么舒服过。”艾伦认真地回答，“像是飞了起来，像是在棉花里游泳，差不多是那样的感觉。”

利威尔笑了，艾伦第一次见他露出这种笑容，真心实意中带着一丝狡黠，“你是在给我写报告书吗？”

艾伦想了想也是忍俊不禁，但利威尔此时开始继续，引得他不由自主地喘息。

男人的手指轻触他的面颊，在唇上落下成串亲吻。

下

利威尔的听力极其敏锐，大多数晚上，无论艾伦怎样轻手轻脚走上楼梯，他还是能察觉，适时打开房门。他们不大在卧室里讲话，艾伦总是洗过澡，一切围绕主题。

潮湿的头发在枕上散开，艾伦微启双唇，眼角染上粉色，双瞳随着喘息呻吟变得迷雾重重，泪水不断顺着眼角滴落。俯视着这张稚嫩的脸，利威尔多少有些罪恶感，即便再觉不妥，到了高潮那一刻，罪恶感总会一并消失。

他是优秀的导师，无论是杀伐还是其他。艾伦在床上学会驾轻就熟，展现出从未有过的甜美，像汁水丰沛的桃子。数次情事之后，艾伦更学会不再单方面供奉他的需求，摸索出利用他取悦自己的技巧。

与急着送死的战斗风格相反，男孩喜欢温柔而长久的性爱，要是由他主导，他多半骑在利威尔身上慢慢坐下，刻意拉长进入的过程，动起来也是腰上只用三分力气，似乎是在仔细体会插入体内的东西的一切细节。只要利威尔忍得了，他可以无限继续，完全不在意何时能抵达巅峰，或是出于信任，因为他一定能得到这个，所有夜晚从不曾例外。

利威尔有办法逗他，顶在洞口摩擦，偏不肯痛快进去，滑入一丁点再拔出，几次三番，弄得艾伦欲壑难填，洞口一张一合湿得出水，发情小兽似的往他下面送，乱七八糟带着哭腔说出一堆本来绝对说不出口的荤话。

艾伦喜欢他给的一切，前几次利威尔沿用一贯的体贴，抽身射在外面。在艾伦顽固的恳求下，每次完事后起身，白液总会沿着艾伦的大腿向下蜿蜒，他说太脏了，艾伦在暗处回头，猫似的眼神灼灼，告诉他一点都不脏。

“可以的话，让我吃下去也没关系。”艾伦说。

他确实吃了下去，他第一次跪在利威尔双腿之间仍在办公室，这天晴空万里，他们从夏天的第一个节日归来，头发里残留着典礼开场时天花板上洒下的金纸屑。利威尔没工夫参加后续的舞会，桌前堆满了需要签字的文件，艾伦跟那些文书隔着一张木板，桌子下面相对昏暗，但看得很清楚，他撩开上司长长的外套下摆，拉开裤子拉链，没错，两人都身着军礼服，自由之翼的刺绣在背上闪耀。

艾伦喝了两杯酒，脑袋有点发晕，还是跪着向前爬了两步，好把那根半硬的东西从衣物中解救出来。利威尔在他手下收紧了大腿，艾伦抚摸着棉布下结实的肌肉，倘若此刻方便，他愿意一厘米一厘米地描摹肌肉的轮廓，但那放到下次他们赤裸着纠缠到床上再说，现在他需要一厘米一厘米地去舔别的东西。

他喜欢利威尔的头发和指甲，当然也喜欢利威尔给他无数快乐的阴茎，他一手握着它，一手将碍事的发梢别向耳后，舌尖舔过饱满胀大的前端，再顺着前端往根部舔，利威尔总把下面的毛发刮得干干净净，仿佛随时方便他做这种事。

兵长也许曾在壁外调查的途中跟恋慕他的士兵做过，掺入了他者的想象让艾伦身上烧起了火，向上望去，利威尔的喉结并没有颤动，呼吸没有变重，纸笔接触的沙沙响声没有停止，这个人还在批阅工作，字迹一定依然工整娟秀。这样镇定的话，即便在巨木之森的树上也能默不作声接受某人的服务，完事后各自走开，不露一丁点痕迹。

艾伦感到嫉妒，即使没有任何证据。他的好胜心上来了，试着含进一半，舌头围着它打转，勾画它的形状，它太大太粗，他难免做得磕磕绊绊，平生第一次舌头牙齿嘴唇都不听使唤。  
利威尔叫了他的名字，男人终于放下笔，拧着眉头往下看：“你这样乱来的舔法，还不如手淫来得痛快。”

艾伦脸红了，虽然此时可能无从分辨，利威尔向后挪了一下：“照我说的做。”

照上司的指点，他应该吞和吸，他从未把这么长又这么粗的东西塞进咽喉，在被按住脑袋强行插入时忍不住干呕，眼泪唾液一起向下流，面前的地板脏得不堪入目。

利威尔没有骂他，只揪着他的头发向后拽好离开他的嘴，艾伦别过头一阵咳嗽，不待利威尔催促，他自己就心急地凑过来再次含进嘴里。

艾伦向来不太吃棒棒糖这类吃着费力的零食，此时却不得不调用吃棒棒糖的经验，边吮吸边下咽。肉棒在他嘴里搅和，分泌出带咸腥气的液体，被撑满的下巴脸颊酸痛，舌头发麻，他盼着利威尔能快些完事，又被新奇感捕获，期待不要立即结束。

不知过了多久，阴茎在他舌头上抽动，艾伦刚想到那是为什么，热液就喷溅而出，一波接着一波，正好射进咽喉。艾伦这会儿已经学乖了，立马屏住呼吸免得呛住。

利威尔粗重地喘息，重重靠回椅背，享受直上云端的片刻空白。待他醒过神向下看的时候发现艾伦也在出神，“看着我，艾伦，”他哑着嗓子，“对，张嘴。”

精液灌满了艾伦的口腔，几乎覆盖了舌头，艾伦乖巧地极力撑起腰，仰起脸，有点像从巨人后颈里出来的那个姿势。利威尔伸出拇指按上他的嘴唇，打算引导他吐出来，但艾伦嘟起双唇亲了一下这根手指，看着利威尔的眼睛，慢慢将他给他的所有都咽了下去。

即使是利威尔也不由从嗓子里挤出一声叹息，眼看小小的喉结上下移动，吞了好几次才吞完，艾伦屈起食指抹掉自己脸上嘴角沾上的精液，睫毛上的一滴也不忽略，始终看着他，含着手指慢慢舔掉。

性欲是没有道理可讲的，利威尔想，从十六岁小鬼身上，他居然看到了纯真与妩媚的混合物，光彩夺目摄人心魄。他不想承认，只若无其事地问：“味道不算糟吗，艾伦。”

“好吃。”托着还未软下去的肉棒，艾伦依依不舍舔净顶端最后一滴流出来的白浊。

“每天都给我吃也没关系。”

“你最好明白你在说什么，小心得上性瘾，笨蛋小鬼。”

“说不定我真有。”艾伦天真地笑了笑，口交并不比其他方式轻松，他无力立即起身，依然跪在上司腿间，双手扶在膝上。

自从艾伦留长头发，这张脸孔就愈加像个女孩，尤其是无辜的明亮猫眼和线条柔和的娇嫩嘴唇，常让利威尔有种诱骗少女的倒错感，偏偏艾伦也是个女孩名。他常常唤着这个名字进入湿滑高热的所在，艾伦会在他耳边小声娇喘，对，那时的声音也是。睡十六岁少女艾伦会比睡十六岁少年艾伦更合乎道德，还是更加败坏？

他自嘲洁癖过度，揪住艾伦的后领子拎起整个人搂进怀里，艾伦柔软地敞开双腿伏在他身上，他隔着军礼服抚摸这完全属于男孩的身体，左手从显得空荡的腰身处伸进去。

不到五分钟艾伦就忍不住低声呜咽，利威尔及时展开手帕好让他射在上面。

整理好衣服，梳理了头发，艾伦在走廊正好迎面碰上三笠，女孩疑惑地望着他：“艾伦，你的嘴唇怎么了？这么肿。”

“啊，刚才在兵长那里喝了热茶。”艾伦面不改色，“有些烫，又不能不喝。”

三笠拍了拍他的肩，对他遭受职场压力这事表示安慰。

851年秋天，王都四处张灯结彩庆祝丰收，繁华盛景与利威尔和艾伦无关，他们奔赴玛利亚之壁，勘查新的港口与工厂的建址。壁外很快将会开发，一望无垠的美丽绿野将布满分割线，按义勇兵的原话，这叫发展的必要代价。

回城前一晚他们在巨木之森边缘做爱，按理讲这个地方能勾起太多不堪的回忆，但正是在曾经的战场上，两个人同时萌发了强烈的情欲，这里不再是杀戮之地，不再机关重重，不再被巨人围困，夜晚的巨木之森静谧幽深，星光自树顶照耀良夜。

艾伦跪在利威尔面前，数月训练过的舌头和喉咙技术炉火纯青，两人的侧脸镀上银币雕像版柔润的曲线，下流又美丽。利威尔只允许他把自己舔硬，捉着他的肩膀推他低下身体，握着他的腰从背后插进去。

可能是初夜的影响，艾伦不太喜欢被后入，但打从利威尔让他吸他就想要得要命，没余力挑剔姿势。利威尔进得又慢又深，每次进入都将他死死按向自己，仿佛要把他穿透，艾伦放声呻吟，惊扰了树顶的鸟，扑打翅膀和鸣叫的声音与他唱和。

“留下了印子，”高潮后利威尔看着他的腰，“估计要肿起来，除非你自己修好。”

最后一波痉挛还没消散，艾伦无暇冒出蒸汽，也根本不会在意有哪里肿起来的事情，只顾趴在地上满脑子云遮雾罩，湿凉的草叶被他弄得又热又脏，利威尔居然不在意。“还要不要？”过了一阵男人问，艾伦不说话，伸手与他相握，利威尔将他翻过来，伏下去跟他接吻。

艾伦的腰身柔软地向上弯折，腿抬得很高，利威尔按着它们，仿佛拿到了这具身体的全部使用权，肆无忌惮地晃腰，这个夜里他们是一对不知廉耻的共谋。这种姿势艾伦下面会很紧，太紧并不好，足够放松才是最佳状态，利威尔是在故意设置障碍，拖延顶点降临，只隔一线的感觉才教人心痒难耐，艾伦默契地跟他暗地角力，测试两人中谁更接近无法自控的边缘。

这样的玩法多来几次，除去稀薄的透明液体艾伦已经射不出东西了，利威尔也精疲力尽，如果此刻有敌人入侵，正好将始祖巨人和人类最强手到擒来。三十好几还陪小鬼胡闹过头的下场真惨，利威尔对星空大笑，餍足感潮水般涌入胸口。说不定，他无声地对自己说，说不定十几年长久的战斗正为此刻，在壁外，在新世界、新仇恨、新希望面前袒露，做爱，荒唐，快乐，抛却一切尽情活着。

艾伦没问他笑什么，两人并肩躺在草地上一动不动，利威尔逐渐睡意朦胧，头顶的树上猫头鹰凄厉的尖叫也没能使他清醒，艾伦的低声细语他却不知怎的立即听到了。

“兵长。”艾伦清醒地，很轻地说，“您要记住我，在战争结束后，您一生中要一直记住我。”

利威尔扭头看他：“战后我就立刻痴呆了还是怎么着，莫名其妙的小鬼。”

艾伦就笑：“有一天我会离开的。”

“你的意思是你会死吗？”

他没有正面回答，“只要我没死可是会一直缠着您的，您会很烦吧。”

“说什么屁话，你本来就一直缠着我，难道我踹你了吗？”

艾伦向他这边支起身体，视线却飘向树林的幽暗，似乎是在神游天外，也可能是在全神贯注地思考，利威尔常分不清他的这两种状态。

清醒后才发觉热量在消退，利威尔都感到凉风吹得身上有了些许寒意，艾伦突然对上他的眼睛，终于问出那个看似意外，却全然在情理之中的问题。

“您喜欢我吗，除了可怜我，除了做爱时的一时冲动，对我有没有一丁点的喜欢？”

如果你对我有所求，艾伦，那么一开始就该说出口。也许我无法给你答案，但比你莽撞地试探要好得多，你起码不至于磕出血来。

利威尔端详着他，替他将碎发拨到脑后，艾伦的肌肤濡湿闪光，看上去分外漂亮。“我不知道，”隔了很长时间利威尔终于说，“你指的是爱情，我不确定我是不是真有那种东西，我只能告诉你如果我有，那么现在，对你，就是。”

泪水夹杂着星光流过艾伦的脸颊，男孩露出久违的灿烂笑容，尽管如此，他的笑容看上去十分疏离，十五岁的活泼明朗在他身上一去不返。

“我当这是誓言了。”

利威尔伸开手臂，他抱着艾伦，艾伦抱着他，在变冷的汗水、泪水、爱液、精液和草汁的泥淖中心满意足地肢体交缠，像肮脏而肥沃的沼泽里开出两朵相互依偎的洁白睡莲。

艾伦却始终没有给出对应的誓言。852年春天，艾伦不再一入夜就摸进他的房间，到了秋天，他们二人的关系非常自然地彻底结束。利威尔并没有过多探究其中的原因，只有一次他坐火车时忽然想到此事，才顾得上细细思忖起小鬼究竟玩的是什么把戏，若在半年前他会直截了当去问，而这时他不会去做无谓的图谋，他知道艾伦已经不会再说实话了。

他没有察觉自己叹了一口气，带过的孩子总会走上新的道路，犹如幼鸟离开巢穴，花瓣随风飘散，种子云游四海，从此再也不会回来。

艾伦的确飞过了大海，854年，利威尔在飞艇上发出那句“你脏得跟掉进了粪坑一样”的斥责，眼前浮现出说着“我很干净”的艾伦，回到巨木之森看管吉克·耶格尔的那些晚上，只要他走神一小会儿，两个艾伦就会交替出现，搅得他心烦意乱。

直到那一刻，在始祖巨人的脊骨上，在蒸汽与地鸣的轰响中，几乎在电光石火间，利威尔终于想起三年前巨木之森的那个夜晚，艾伦微笑着对他说“我当这是誓言了”，两者叠加，他突然理解了艾伦的理由。

851年秋天，艾伦一定已经见到了誓言不会实现的未来。

fin


End file.
